Yakuza Life
by Alizariette
Summary: Haruno Sakura is the new heiress to the Yakuza family. Now the two Uchiha brothers of the enemy Yakuza family are competing against each other to steal her heart away and gain the title as the most powerful man. SakuraxSasuke, SakuraxItachi.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is my first story in this kind of genre O_O its set on a modern day world but meh. PLEASE REVIEW! Or else, Sasuke might kill me T_T *Runs away***

**Chapter 1**

Haruno Sakura stood outside Konoha High for the first time. She just moved into the city with her Aunt after her parents died in a train accident. Sakura isn't great at making friends and right now, standing in front of her new school without any friends is making her heart pound like crazy.

"Hey move it forehead!" A brunette girl with a bitchy expression pushed her, making her stumble. Someone threw a tomato straight at the bitchy girl which ruined the girl's expensive looking dress. "Hey! Stop being so mean, Amy!" A blonde ponytailed girl approached Sakura with a tomato on one hand. She took the pink-haired girl's hand and dragged her away from the shocked brunette.

"Are you okay? Don't mind Amy. She's a total bitch. But not everyone here is like that." The blonde girl said while she dragged Sakura towards the school. They stopped once they were inside and the blonde girl dropped the tomato into her backpack. "Umm... Thanks for sticking up for me. My name is Sakura..." Sakura said with a shy smile. "I just moved into the town and only transferred here."

The blonde girl stared at Sakura with a wide-eyed look and grinned. "So THAT'S why you don't look familiar! I'm Ino and don't worry, I'll show you around the school. I'm part of the welcoming committee after all." The bell rang signalling the start of classes. "So what's your first class? I'll walk you there."

Sakura showed Ino her schedule and the blonde grinned widely. "Same classes! I'm sorry Sakura but you're going to be stuck with me from now on!" The pink-haired girl smiled and followed her new friend towards their first class. Ino just talked meaningless non-sense about boys but Sakura didn't mind it. At least she found a new friend.

"Here we are! Room 304!" Ino announced and opened it while still talking. Sakura just follow inside and noticed that there are a lot of people inside already. Someone caught her eye and she stop mid-walk to stare at the raven-haired stoic guy who is taking a puff of his cigarette in the middle of the classroom. His dark eyes instantly bore onto her jade ones and then he smirked.

"Oh no! No, no, no, Sakura!" Ino whispered with panic as she dragged Sakura towards the front seat as far as possible from the raven-haired guy. "Who's that?" Sakura whispered to Ino but she just shook her head with panic in her eyes. "Uchiha Sasuke. He's bad news. Stay away from him!" Sakura leaned her head on one side and noticed Sasuke staring at her from her peripheral view. "Why? Why's he bad news? Did he kill anybody?" Sakura asked, her eyes widening from the idea. Ino looked around to see if anybody is eavesdropping. "Nobody knows but he never dated any girls and those who are stalking him suddenly disappear. Nobody knows where he lives! His whole clan got massacred when he was young and now he's going to inherit the Yakuza business his parents left behind for him." Ino looked troubled as she talked and took hold of Sakura's hand. "Don't get involved with him. Just please. I know we just met but I'm telling you now, he's really bad news."

Sakura nodded but she can't take the raven-haired guy named Sasuke off her mind. The class passed by uneventfully except for the incident with a spiky blonde guy named Naruto who kept bugging Sakura at least until Ino threatened him with a tomato.

"Uh-oh! I got to go Sakura-chan. I forgot that I have to help my mother at her flower shop. I'll catch you tomorrow okay?" Ino waved as she ran away. Sakura sighed and decided to head home after a stressful first day. She was just passing a playground when something grabbed her hair and yanked hard.

Sakura let out a pained cry and saw Amy smirking down at her with two more guys with her. "You'll pay for what you did to my dress, bitch! You'll learn to respect me!" The two burly guys started to grab Sakura, sometimes grabbing a sensitive part of her body. The pink-haired girl yelled for help but one of the guys covered her mouth as they pulled her towards the empty playground.

Tears pricked her eyes as one of the guys started to pull up her skirt and she tried to resist but it didn't even affect them. "You know, it's illegal to rape an innocent girl." A dark voice said from somewhere above Sakura. She opened her eyes and saw a tall guy with long raven hair tied in a ponytail, put out his cigarette on one of the guy's forehead. "WHAT THE HELL!"

"Fuck off!" The other guy let go of Sakura and tried to punch the tall guy but he dodged and kicked the guy on the groin. A guy wearing a shark t-shirt and sporting a bright blue hair appeared and started punching the two rapists. Together, the two of them reduced Sakura's attackers into a pulp. The tall guy spat on the rapists before approaching Sakura.

"Are you okay?" The tall guy crouched in front of her and she just stared ahead with shock. "I think he's in shock, Itachi." The fish guy stared at Sakura who just looked plain scared. Itachi sighed and made Sakura look at him. "My name is Uchiha Itachi. I'm going to escort you back to your home. I promise we won't hurt you. Can you walk?" He asked with a flat tone.

Sakura nodded and started to walk as her two saviours trailed behind. Half-way towards her house, her vision blurred and her knees wobbled. Itachi caught her before she fell on the pavement. "Shit. She really is in shock, Itachi. I think we should get her to the hospital or something." The fish guy commented but Itachi just shook his head.

"Go on ahead, Kisame. Tell the governors I can't go to the meeting tonight. Reschedule the meeting to next week. Call Kibari and tell him to pick me up here. I'll see you later." Itachi said quietly as he held the passed out Sakura on his arms. Kisame looked at the pinkette and at Itachi before smirking. "I'll see you later then."

Itachi carried Sakura bridal-style and waited for his car to arrive. He smirked as he saw the black Jaguar arrive shortly after. When he settled the girl on the seat, he made himself comfortable and looked out the door where he knew his brother is watching from an alley. Sasuke angrily threw the cigarette he was enjoying before walking away with a tall orange haired guy and a slim white-haired guy in tow.

"Well, your brother is a total ass. He even beat us at trying to save the cute pink girl! He totally destroyed your fucking plan. So what now?" The slim guy chewed on an ice candy as they walked while Sasuke glared at the approaching Amy. The brunette suddenly hugged Sasuke and tried to kiss him but he pushed her away roughly. "What's wrong? I did exactly what you asked of me, Sasuke-kun! I got two of my classmates to try and rape her." Amy bit her lip and wrapped her hands around Sasuke's neck once again. She placed her mouth to his ear and whispered. "I don't get why you want to hurt that bitch but let's just forget about her. I'll make you forget about her."

The stoic Uchiha pushed Amy away more roughly, making her land on her bottom. "Ow! Sasuke-kun, why are you acting like this?!" Amy complained as she tried to get up but she froze when she saw the nozzle of a gun pointed at her by Sasuke.

"I hate sluts." Sasuke said before pulling the trigger. "Suigetsu, Juugo. Let's go." His two companions didn't even get fazed by the fact that Sasuke just killed a girl in front of them. Apparently, it was a common sight.

Sasuke pulled out another cigarette and Juugo lighted it up as they walked. He clenched his free hand tightly when he recalled the way his brother looked at him with a triumphant expression from his car. Somehow, his brother knew of his plans to seduce the daughter of the Haruno family and got to her first. Sasuke threw away his cigarette and lit a new one. "So, the pink haired hottie is the current heir to the Yakuza at the eastern part of Japan?" Suigetsu asked before whistling. "Too bad your brother got to her first. If you've gotten her to marry you, you'll successfully unite the two warring Yakuza families. You'll be fucking powerful."

Sasuke smirked as they approach their usual bar. "I'll get her. I won't let my brother get the best of me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Calm down people! I guess it's not a bad start if I get reviews on my first try. Anyway, on with the next story! P.S. I corrected the red haired from the chapter 1 to orange haired. Thanks for pointing it out! ^_^**

**Chapter 2**

The smell of cigarettes woke Sakura from her sleep. "Are you awake?" A silent voice asked. Sakura immediately panicked when she noticed that she's in an unknown room. She glanced around and saw the tall guy from her dreams sitting on a chair, looking out the window with a cigarette on one hand. He stared at her through the window's reflection and smirked a little when he saw her panicking.

Sakura suddenly remembered the raven-haired youth from her class when she saw Itachi's smirk. "You're Uchiha Sasuke's brother, right?" Sakura blurted out before she could even stop herself. The smirk on Itachi's face vanished and was replaced by a lifeless expression. The silence stretched between the two of them, making Sakura uncomfortable.

"T-Thank you... for saving me." Sakura blushed as she positioned herself to sit on the edge of the bed. Itachi still didn't respond and just stared at her with a calculating expression. After a few agonizingly silent minutes, he stood up and walked towards her. "What's your name?"

Sakura started to panic when Itachi stopped in front of her. His white polo shirt is opened slightly that Sakura could see his abs. "H-Haruno Sakura." She blushed again as naughty thoughts about Itachi ran through her mind. Itachi stared down at her and without warning; He pushed her onto the bed and climbed on top of her. "W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Sakura yelled and became silent when Itachi stopped his face inches away from Sakura's face.

"You are the heiress of the Haruno family in the East Yakuza, are you not?" He asked and she froze in shock. "How the hell did you know about that?" Sakura shed off all masks she created and showed Itachi an expression of annoyance.

"Figured. The real question is why are you all the way out here beyond enemy lines? Without any bodyguards or butlers? Shouldn't you at least know how to defend yourself?" He whispered to her ear and Sakura shivered when his breath touched her. She sighed for it was no use trying to hide anymore since it looks like he already knew more than she did. Sakura could smell the cigarette on him mingled with a heady scent of snow. "I'll tell you once you remove yourself off me, you bastard." She growled out and felt Itachi smirk on her neck.

The pinkette sighed once the tempting seducer pulled away and sat beside her. Itachi pulled out another cigarette and is on the motion of lighting it up when Sakura snatched it away. She blushed when Itachi raised a questioning brow at her. "I hate it when people smoke in my presence. So quit it." She tried to sound threatening but Itachi just smirked at her again.

He threw away his lighter and motioned for her to continue. Sakura looked away with a slight blush as she angrily recounted the reason why she moved in with her aunt. "I ran away from home, okay? My aunt doesn't know that. I needed to find the people who killed my parents and the governors in the council won't let me out of sight because I'm the heiress. I don't know who to trust inside anymore. I heard someone is plotting to have me killed before I left because they don't want a _girl _to be the next leader." Sakura clutched the bedspread angrily and stood up. "Anyway, thank you for saving me from those rapists. I was caught off-guard that's all. Besides, I'll make sure that Amy bitch will pay for what she did to me."

Itachi grabbed Sakura's wrists as she walked out, stopping her from mid-step. "Your carelessness almost got you raped. Also, that Amy bitch is already dead." He said flatly while turning on the flat screen TV inside the hotel room.

Sakura watched with surprise when she heard the news anchor talking about a murdered school girl from Konoha High before flashing the picture of Amy on the screen. According to the news, the girl got shot on the head by an unknown suspect in the park. Sakura frowned when they continued to talk about two suspects who were found unconscious in the same park. "We control the people here, Haruno. I can easily manipulate the people to my bidding." Itachi said without emotion.

"What are you proposing?" Sakura relaxed and noticed that Itachi hasn't removed his hand on her wrist. It made her heart pound when she also noticed that he is making little circles on the inside of her wrist with his thumb. "I'll help you look for those who killed your parents but in return, you have to pretend to be my girlfriend."

She sharply looked at Itachi with an incredulous look before stammering out a reply. "You have got to be kidding me! Why? You only met me today!" Sakura felt herself turn red and closed her eyes. She mentally repeated that she's a Yakuza princess and should act accordingly. "I promise I won't let anybody hurt you if you. I have my reasons why I want you to be my girlfriend. One of them is because I don't want your pretty face to go to waste. Also, we met yesterday. It's already 5 in the morning." He smirked and somehow, Sakura felt herself grow more annoyed by the second. _He's just after the power my title earns me. His brother is the one who's going to be inheriting their business. Why did they skip Itachi?_

Something grabbed her chin, making her snap her eyes open. Itachi kissed her roughly and after a few seconds, she felt herself melting to his touch. Sakura came to her senses a few minutes later when she felt Itachi's tongue on her lips. She pushed him away roughly while wiping her lips. "BASTARD! I HAVEN'T EVEN AGREED YET! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" Sakura moved to punch him but he caught her fist with an arrogant smile. She felt infuriated with his arrogance and it's making her crazy. "I don't see the problem. I'll get my driver to drive you home, _my cherry blossom_."

Sakura blushed and tried to remain angry but the nickname threw her off. Itachi grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the room and down the elevator. They emerged into the hotel lobby where Sakura noticed a lot of girls looking at Itachi with lustful eyes. He ignored all of them like he ignored the fact that his polo shirt is still open that everyone could see his abs. "Will you close your shirt? It's pulling unwanted attention to us." Sakura's blush looks permanent on her face as she said it with an annoyed tone. Itachi pulled her closer to him by the waist and whispered to her ear. "That's the plan, _cherry blossom_. The news needs to spread quickly that you're _mine_ and no one will touch you or else they're dead." She shivered and he kissed her hair before letting her go. A burly man wearing a black suit approached and Itachi whispered to his ear.

"Young mistress, I shall be accompanying you to your home. My name is Kibari." The burly man bowed at her and she turned to Itachi with a pout. "Kibari will be bringing you to and from school. I'll see you tomorrow morning." He leaned forward and planted a quick kiss on Sakura's lips before walking away. She stared at him with an annoyed expression before snapping at the driver to show her to the car.

As they drove along the streets, Sakura tried to make sense as to who are the 'they' that Itachi is talking about since he isn't the heir of the West Yakuza. _I should ask that annoying Ino tomorrow..._ She thought and tapped the divider in the car so that the car will stop. Sakura grabbed the phone inside the car and told the driver to drop her off in the apartment complex. They stopped in front of the building and Kibari helped the young Yakuza princess off the car. He presented Sakura her bag which she dropped during the ordeal with the bitch Amy.

The driver bowed and waited as Sakura got into her aunt's apartment in the fourth floor before driving away. "I'm home!" Sakura announced but no one answered. She sighed and removed her shoes before going inside. A note is plastered on the cookies which read:

I'm going to be gone for a few days. I'm working overnight in the hospital! I'll make it up to you when I get home! There's money beneath your pillow. Sorry for ditching you! – Tsunade

Sakura sighed and crumpled the note before throwing it into the trash. She started to strip off her school uniform and left only her lacy underwear on as she walked around the house. She was brushing her hair and was opening the door to her room when the scent of cigarettes invaded her nostrils once again.

She opened the lights and stood there shocked when she saw Itachi relaxing on her bed. "O-Oi! I told you earlier, no cigarettes around me! Especially not in my room!" Sakura felt herself getting annoyed but stopped when she noticed that the guy on her bed doesn't have long hair tied in a ponytail, instead he has spiky raven hair.

"Don't mix me with my brother." Sasuke threatened as he put out his cigarette on her bed's white headboard. He stood up and flung away the butt onto the ground before staring at Sakura's lacy underwear. He smirked and approached her with a predatory smile. "You're like a gift waiting to be opened, don't you know that?" He commented as he stopped in front of her. She covered herself with her arm and glared at him. "Get the fuck out of my house. How the hell did you even get in, teme?"

He stared at her and suddenly, he punched the wall beside her head. He kept his fist there as he said darkly. "I just found out you're dating my brother. Leave him. You're going to be with me and I hate competition."

Sakura's heart is pounding as he took in Sasuke's dark look. It's a look that said that he killed people who are in his way. It's a totally cruel look that Sakura wanted to have someday. "I-I can't do that..." She stammered and felt herself go cold when Sasuke squinted. "Fine. I'll be killing my brother then." He pressed his lips on her ear and whispered. "Once I want something, I never let go of it. And I really want you, Sa-ku-ra."

He left Sakura standing half-naked in her bedroom with the scent of cigarettes heavy in the air. She slowly sat down on her bed and noted that it's still warm. She sighed and felt guilty because she just officially started a war between two brothers. She felt that one of the brothers will die because of her.

She felt her heart getting heavier by the moment as she laid down and drifted off to sleep after an exhausting day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Honestly, I have no idea what I'm doing. *munches on cookies* Oh well! I present to you the 3rd chapter! Sorry it took so long. I'm running out of fluff and it's turning into something steamier. Ooops~! But oh well, here's a cookie for waiting! *Gives away cookies***

**Chapter 3**

The cold breeze blew Sakura's pink locks away from her face as she sat beside the river near the school. She stared sadly at the happy families in the park with her. They looked so happy that it brought tears to her eyes when she thought of her parents. Something passed her line of vision and she stared at the melon twin popsicles in front of her.

"Here, Sakura-chan." The blonde idiot named Naruto grinned at her and broke the Popsicle in half before presenting her the other half. "I'm pretty sure I'm the last guy you want to see right now but you really look like you need a friend." He said as he sat down on the grass beside her. She smiled weakly and took the popsicle with a thank you.

"I heard you're going out with Itachi." Naruto said before scoffing. "You shouldn't date people like him but I guess you have no choice huh? Those damn Uchihas always get what they want." He bit down hard on the popsicle and chewed with annoyance. "But compared to Sasuke-teme, Itachi is not so bad."

Sakura just stared down at her melting popsicle and decided to ask the thing that's been bothering her for a while. "Naruto-kun, why do they hate each other?" She whispered with a heavy heart. "They only have each other... Unlike me who has no one left."

Naruto frowned and looked at the passing family in front of them. "I know how you feel, Sakura-chan. I lost my parents the day I was born. I never knew what kind of people they were." His voice softened as he spoke. "But the Uchihas are different than us. They're born into the Yakuza family. I guess, Sasuke never forgave his brother for what happened when they were younger."

The pinkette turned to Naruto with a surprised look. "Why? What happened?" She asked. The popsicle dripped onto her fingers but she forgot about it. Naruto looked panicked for a second before sighing out loud. "Eh, I'm surprised you didn't hear about that." He looked around before continuing. "The family who rules the Yakuza always has some kind of special abilities. The Uchihas have this sort of ability to be able to copy another person's abilities. Don't ask how. I don't know either but everyone believes it." The blonde shrugged.

_Abilities, huh?_

"So? Tell me what happened between Sasuke and Itachi." Sakura said with impatience. Naruto looked up with a thoughtful face. "Years ago, there was this big news that the media tried to cover-up but news gets around here fast." He made a circular motion with his hand. "Apparently, Uchiha Itachi killed every single one of his relatives. As in, everyone. Except for Sasuke who witnessed what happened."

Sakura stared wide-eyed at Naruto who looked suddenly angry. "After that, Itachi left the Yakuza family and joined a mercenary group of killers under the name of Akatsuki. They are feared by the people almost as much as the Yakuza family that Sasuke is leader of. It's confusing but that's their story." He sighed and whispered. "I think I should be going now. Itachi's been waiting for you in that black car of his."

Sakura looked around with surprise and saw Itachi climbing out of his car with shades on. He waved at her and gestured for her to go to him. "Go, Ojou-sama." Naruto stood up and bowed down at her. She saw him wink at her and suddenly felt like she knew that guy named Naruto but the whistle that went through the air, stopped her train of thought. Itachi gestured impatiently, making Sakura sigh and ran towards him.

Itachi looked a bit ruffled as he sat beside Sakura without looking at her. He just got out of torturing a member of his little brother's goon and the information he provided didn't sit well with him. He glanced at his girlfriend and saw her fidgeting uncomfortably in her seat. Itachi smiled before calling her. "My cherry blossom." She looked at him surprised and is shocked when Itachi kissed her forehead.

She immediately blushed and looked down. Her training as the Yakuza heir didn't prepare her for things like this. Usually her sensei trains her in the art of manipulating other people to her will and using brute strength if persuasion didn't work. "U-Uhh… Itachi-kun. Where are we going?" She asked with her face all red from embarrassment. It brought another smirk on Itachi's face and he finally relaxed into his seat as he loosened his tie.

"We're going to crash a party." Itachi said with a smile. Sakura's eyes widened and after a few minutes, they arrived in front of a mansion. "But first, we'll need to dress for the occasion." He grabbed her hand and pulled it to his lips so that he could kiss it before they got out of the car. Sakura felt like her face is in constant heat whenever she's with Itachi. "Wow…" She mouthed as they walked up the stairs to the mansion. The building reminded her of her own home and it made her sad just thinking about it.

"This house was sold to us by someone belonging to the East Yakuza when the division of the families started. That's why the structures you will see around here will look familiar." He explained with his bored tone of his before giving Sakura a dark look. "I assure you. This place is far from what you call home."

Before the pinkette could ask why, the door is suddenly opened by a zombie. She jumped back in surprise as the white skin and white-eyed naked guy looked at her and then at Itachi. "Oh… Itachi-kun! The meeting already started without you~!" The white zombie said in a very cheerful voice which further creeps out the pinkette. Itachi brought up their interlinked fingers and said with a serious tone. "I'm bringing my girlfriend into the meeting with me, Zetsu. Tell that to the people in the meeting. I don't want any stray bullets or any violent reaction when they see her."

"Sure, sure~!" The zombie smiled at them before leading them into the mansion with a slightly unbalanced walk. He looked like a drunken person walking home from a bar. Sakura glanced at her 'boyfriend' but he didn't return her look. Instead, he looked serious and a little bit apprehensive. The white zombie brought them in front of a large oak door. He opened it a bit but Itachi just kicked the door open before walking inside with Sakura right behind him.

The whole table went silent as Itachi strode purposely into the room and stopped in front of everyone. "I brought my girlfriend. I think she might help us with our mission to bring down the Yakuza once and for all." He said flatly but with strength. It reminded Sakura of her father's voice whenever he talked to the governors of the Yakuza.

"Who's this girlfriend of yours? Damn it, Itachi! We don't have enough time to deviate from our plans! UN!" A blonde-haired guy that reminds Sakura of Ino suddenly spoke up with a complaint. But everyone just sat there silently, awaiting Itachi's explanation.

He smirked and stepped aside to reveal Sakura. "I brought my girlfriend. The Heiress to the East Yakuza group." The pinkette glared at Itachi for not giving her any warning before turning back to the shocked members of Akatsuki. She stood straighter and put on her Yakuza heiress bitch look before introducing herself. "My name is Haruno Sakura. Yes, I'm the heiress of the East Yakuza group. Before anyone says anything, I'm only doing this because my _boyfriend_ told me that you guys will be able to help me locate my parent's murderers."

There is absolute silence after her statement but it was soon broken by the white-haired guy in the group. He laughed out loud and pointed at her while still chuckling. "_Her_? The heiress? Stop fucking with us, bastard!" The guy laughed again and it made Sakura bite her lip before approaching the table.

"URUSE!" She yelled before slamming the table with her fist and easily splitting it in half. She removed her fist from the table and cracked it loudly with a small arrogant smile on her face. "So, who wants to laugh?"

Another absolute silence but this time, it was broken by Itachi as he walked towards Sakura's side and pulled her waist towards him. "She's our wild card."

"Our key to finally destroying the corruption in Konoha."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:** Sorry for the long update! I was busy with my social life and all. This chapter is heavily influenced by what happened to me during a party I attended as a date for this really tsundere and control freak of a guy. He's quite possessive too and his family is really stuck-up which is a real coincidence since he provided a perfect update for my story. This is a bit long since I wasn't able to post for a few weeks. Oh well, on with the show!

**Chapter 4**

Itachi smirked at the pinkette as she fidgeted in the car. She wore a dark blue cocktail dress which effectively shows her cleavage and thus, makes her extremely uncomfortable. It is also adorned with the symbol of the Uchiha clan and the symbol of the Akatsuki. The blue and red feather clip on her messy bun hair placed the cherry on top to the outfit. The Uchiha on the other hand, just wore a simple dark blue polo and black pants but it still made him look intimidating and sexy.

Even if she complained and glared at the stoic Uchiha, she had no choice but to wear the eye-catching outfit since it will make the plan work effectively in their favor. She wasn't happy with the arrangement of her being the bait but she just swallowed her pride and allowed her boyfriend to pamper her with different outfits.

Wait…. did she just call Itachi her _boyfriend_? Sakura shook her head and slapped her cheeks. But didn't she agree to be his girlfriend in exchange for his help? This time, a headache started forming in Sakura's head and she started to bash her head on the seat in front of her. A half-amused, half-confused look remained on the raven's face as he observed the heiress who is currently banging her head on the front passenger seat. He started chuckling and that earned a glare from her.

Sakura opened her mouth to start yelling at him but just then, the car stopped and the door on Itachi's side opened. He got out with a sigh and held out a hand for her to take. "Time to test your acting skills, Sakura." Itachi whispered on her ear as she got out. She felt herself blush from the immediate contact and brushed a stray pink lock behind her ear.

"I'm kind of nervous, Itachi-kun." She whispered back but Itachi just smirked and kissed her forehead, making her blush darken. "You look very beautiful tonight, my cherry blossom. No need to feel nervous." He said out loud as they walked towards the open door but in a lower voice, he added. "If you start becoming nervous now, it would jeopardize this mission. Focus."

Sakura nodded and took a deep breath just as they entered the museum. The people inside suddenly became silent as they started to notice the couple making their way to the center of the room. "Uchiha Itachi, we didn't expect that you'll show up here." Two elderly people approached Itachi with strange calmness. One is a man and the other is a woman, it was apparent to Sakura that they are the advisor of the current Yakuza leader here.

Itachi bowed at them with respect before replying. "I came as a guest and nothing more. I just wanted to speak with my brother and of course, I wanted you to meet my fiancée." He gestured to the shocked Sakura. She took it in stride as she bowed and introduced herself but in her mind, another version of her is fuming all kinds of curses at the raven.

"Hello, my name is Haruno Sakura. It's nice to meet you." She politely said and vaguely noted that the guys in the room are still staring at her. **TEME! WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY FIANCEE?! **Her inner voice shouted in her mind as she smiled.

Itachi glared around the room and it dispersed the stares that Sakura is attracting. The elders stared at Sakura and repeated her name with a thoughtful tone. "Haruno Sakura… You are not by any chance the heiress of the East side Yakuza?" The old man asked her and she glanced at Itachi with a worried look. He nodded for her to continue and she again regained her usual smile. "It's me. I'm just here visiting with my fiancée." She kicked herself mentally for that one before continuing. "Itachi told me that I should visit his area before he visits mine." She said and the two elders looked at each other.

They both nodded at each other and the old woman spoke to her. "I do hope you enjoy your time. We are grateful that Itachi-sama finally found a woman of his caliber to marry and take over the Yakuza. Now if you'll excuse us, we need to attend to the other people in this party." The old woman bowed at the two of them but the old man stayed. "I do hope you are aware of what you are doing, Itachi-sama." He whispered and added before leaving. "Sasuke-dono should be down soon. I don't want any bloodshed in this party so please keep your tempers in check."

Sakura didn't understand what just happened and looked at Itachi for answers. "Mission success." He whispered to her ear before biting it, making Sakura jump. "What-?!" She started to yell but Itachi placed a finger on her lips as he looked behind her. "Well, it seems my weak little brother has come to congratulate us on our engagement, my love." Itachi said it loud enough to attract attention from the other guests. Sakura turned around and saw Sasuke looking infuriated as he walked briskly towards them.

"Itachi! How dare you show your fucking face here?! I'll kill you!" Sasuke yelled just as two of his goons arrived. Juugo restrained Sasuke as Suigetsu whistled when he saw Sakura. "Wow! A goddess made its way to earth!" Suigetsu said out loud, causing Sasuke to turn his gaze to the pinkette who is staring at him with surprise.

"Haruno Sakura. What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked when he somehow calmed down. His face reverted back into its stoic expression and the way he walked towards her reminded her of his older brother. He stopped in front of her and smirked, making her heart skip a beat but not as much as Itachi's.

"I'm just accompanying my fiancée." She said flatly and noticed that Sasuke just stared at them. Itachi's arms wrapped around her neck and she leaned back comfortably on his chest. He kissed her forehead before giving Sasuke a look of triumph. "I win, little brother."

Sasuke gritted his teeth and suddenly, Sakura found herself being pushed aside as Itachi dodged his little brother's punches. "I promised the elders not to let any blood be shed under this roof. Not that you'll be able to scratch me since you are weak." Itachi provoked Sasuke relentlessly as he kicked and punched.

"Sasuke-kuuuuun~ Why did you disappear~?" An annoying voice pierced the air but the Uchiha brothers just ignored it. Well, not until the source of the voice appeared and tackled Sasuke with a hug. Sakura observed the red-haired woman as she doted and pouted with a childish voice at the apparently annoyed Yakuza leader. "Shut up, Karin! I don't need your incessant whining!" Sasuke yelled at the woman.

Somebody grabbed the pinkette's arm, making her tense but it was only Itachi. He hugged her back and they both watched as Sasuke increased in annoyance. "Apparently since you are too weak to get Sakura, you had to find a weak and pathetic wannabe to take her place. How low the Yakuza leader has fallen." Itachi remarked. The woman named Karin stopped and glared at them. "My Sasuke-kun is strong and you are just a traitor who should be killed!" Her gaze fell to Sakura and she scoffed. "Oh please, what is so special about that girl with weird hair? She's not even that pretty to begin with."

Sakura felt her blood start to boil and she glared at Karin. "Oh? What's so special about a red-haired bimbo compared to the heiress of the Yakuza of the East?" Sakura said with a raised brow but Karin just turned her nose at her and yawned. "I don't care~ So what? You're still not pretty and Sasuke-kun doesn't love you like he loves me~ You're not worthy for MY Sasuke-kun! You're only worthy for a disgusting traitor like him." Karin pointed at Itachi and Sakura clenched her fists in anger.

Suigetsu elbowed Juugo as they watched the showdown unfold and he commented with glee. "Girl fight, bro! This is just awesome!" Suigetsu said with a grin. Sakura glared at Karin while Itachi and Sasuke had their stare-down. "Besides, I don't see why you should even be an heiress when you're apparently weak and frail~" Karin said flippantly and Sakura snapped.

"SHANNARO!" She yelled as she ran towards Karin and punched her with her chakra-infused fist. Karin let out a yell of pain as she got hit on the face and landed with a thud on the other wall. Sasuke stared at Sakura with a new admiration while everyone else ogled with shock.

The pinkette breathed hard and emitted a dark aura that caused everyone to take a step back from her except for the two Uchihas. "Nobody insults me in that way and lives but we promised not to shed any blood here so I'll let you live for another day." She said threateningly at the sobbing Karin. She glared at Sasuke and walked towards Itachi while trying to restore her hair back to its messy bun.

Itachi suddenly grabbed her by the waist and kissed her passionately in front of everyone in the room. Sakura tried to push him away but felt her strength melt away as his kiss deepened. He pulled back before it got too heated up and announced. "This party is over. Just like what you call your pathetic group as a weak imitation of Yakuza."

Sakura tensed when she saw a movement from Sasuke and clutched Itachi's arm to get his attention. The younger Uchiha trained his gun towards Itachi with a cold merciless look. "You are a traitor. Your word means nothing to us. Now, go ahead and die!" He yelled with anger but Itachi just smirked.

"You still have a lot to learn, little brother." Itachi said before the lights suddenly went out and when it came back on, the couple was gone. "FIND THEM!" Sasuke yelled to the guards. "Kill Itachi but bring the girl alive to me!"

Meanwhile, Sakura clutched Itachi's neck tightly as he ran along the underground tunnel. They saw Hidan and the man named Kakuzu waiting for them near the exit. Hidan wielded his scythe with a maniacal laugh. "Can I fucking sacrifice someone now?" He asked as Itachi stopped behind him and let Sakura down from his back.

Itachi surveyed Sakura's hand and kissed it before saying. "Do whatever you want. Our mission has been completed and the seed has been planted." He grabbed Sakura's hand and they walked towards the waiting black sports car.

When they were out of sight of the two, Itachi suddenly grabbed Sakura and slammed her on the door of the car. Before the pinkette could protest, his lips suddenly went crashing down hers with such force that she had to lean on the car door. Sakura let out a moan as they deepened the kiss and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Itachi broke the kiss and kissed her neck before opening the door. "Where are we going?" Sakura asked with her whole face burning from the intensity of their kiss. Itachi glanced at her and smirked. "To your house. You need to explain to your aunt that we're engaged of course."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: Thanks for all the support guys! I appreciate it. I still feel like I lack creativity lately. But oh well, Rina-chan shall revive herself from the boredom of life and finish the stories she started! _**

**Chapter 5**

Uchiha Sasuke stared out the window of their mansion with a grim expression as he listened to his lowly subordinate telling him the reports from last night. "All-in-all, we lost about 40 men and 27 injured. We managed to follow them into the underground passage of the Museum but two crazy men blocked the way." The man named Shugiro cleared his throat nervously as the silence in the room thickened. "That's all we got, Sasuke-sama."

"That's all you've got?" Sasuke silently asked without looking at the man. It made Shugiro gulp nervously before saying. "I'm sorry, Sasuke-sama. But, those two men with them... They really are insane. We have a video footage from one of the cameras down in the tunnel. If you'd like to view it, I have it on my phone."

Sasuke nodded and Shugiro played the footage showing Sakura and Itachi running towards two men wearing cloaks adorned with red clouds, standing on the exit of the tunnel. They stopped to converse with the two strange men and Itachi kissed Sakura's hand intimately as one of the men took out a scythe. Shugiro observed his boss with fear for Sasuke never changed his calm demeanour throughout the time that he watched his men get killed by the two enemies. The video stopped and Shugiro quickly withdrew his phone back into his suit.

"Akatsuki... I should've known Itachi will never go somewhere without a plan." Sasuke muttered with a hint of anger before he glared at his subordinate. "Get Suigetsu, Juugo and Karin in here.** NOW!**" The commanding aura he emitted mixed with a darker and more hostile aura made sure that his subordinate ran out of the room fearing for his life. Sasuke closed his eyes and pondered for a while.

_Right now, Sakura is like a prize between the two of us. Whoever gets the girl gets to inherit the title of Yakuza Leader. It's a game of tug and war. This war is not on my favour since Itachi has Sakura's heart. It's so fucking obvious. The way she stared and looked at him for instructions like a sad puppy. I need to change my strategy if I'm going to get the prize. I need something that will make Itachi look bad in the eyes of that girl. I can't afford to lose to him even after all these years. The elders are already talking among themselves and the Yakuza is already leaning towards Itachi as their leader. If I don't do anything, it'll-_

Sasuke's thoughts suddenly became disarrayed when something clung to his arm like a koala. "Sasuke-kuuuun~ you called for me, my love? I knew you'd miss me! You didn't have to ask those two to come. I can make you aaaall happy by myself." Sasuke's lips twitched with annoyance. "Fucking bitch! Don't you know Sasuke just use you for sex? You're just nothing to him. So stop your annoying clinginess and get some semblance of respect, woman!" Suigetsu yelled as he went into the room. Sasuke sighed for his lost thoughts and pulled away from Karin's grip with a glare.

"Sasuke doesn't use me for sex! He loves me!" Karin yelled back at Suigetsu with a snarl. With half of her face bruised and bandaged, she looked like a monster out of a video game. Suigetsu laughed and dodged Karin's punches as she tried to hit him. "You look like a monster! No wonder, Itachi and Sasuke is fighting for that pink-haired Goddess!"

"Focus." Sasuke said calmly. Juugo grabbed the two by their collar and set them apart. The two somehow calmed down if not for a few glares. "I have a plan to finally get Sakura to see me as the better man than my brother but I'll need your expertise for this plan to work." He started but Karin interrupted him as usual. "Why? Why her? Why do you even need her? You got me!" Karin started to whine but Sasuke silenced her with a slap on her cheek. She gasped at the impact and held her face with a look of disbelief.

He grabbed her by the hair and made her face him. "I don't love you and I never will. Now, you will do as I say or you will die just like all the others before you." The Uchiha's eyes seemed to glow red before her very eyes, making her tremble in fear. Suigetsu took a step back and felt the fear like it's a solid thing. Sasuke straightened up and stared at the three of them with his glowing red eyes. "Since the usual tactics doesn't work on the Heiress, we're going to do something different." He went over his plans as he poured himself a glass of whiskey. Suigetsu raised his brow but didn't question him on the plans. Everyone knew that Sasuke's position is on rocky waters and nobody will dare contradict him when he is apparently furious as hell.

Meanwhile, Sakura kept punching Itachi's arm in annoyance. "What the fuck do you mean by we're engaged?! I just told that for the sake of appearances!" She yelled as she pulled back her fist to punch him again but Itachi caught her clenched fist while driving. His calm demeanour infuriated the pinkette more as she tried to pull back her hands. "Let go! Damn you Itachi! I swear-!"

"We're here." Itachi said before giving her a sidelong look. Sakura kept glaring at him which earned a hefty sigh from the Uchiha. "Look." He grabbed her chin and made her look at the sight that took her breath away.

They were parked in front of a cliff with an open tent set up near the edge. Inside the tent is a romantic table for two complete with candles and roses. The cliff is overlooking the city during the midnight hours and the big full moon just added to the dream-like quality of the setting.

Sakura's door opened and Itachi said flatly, "Are you just going to sit there all night long or are we going to have dinner?" The statement made Sakura blush as she took Itachi's waiting hand. Together, they walked towards the table hand in hand. He is the picture of the perfect gentleman as he assisted her as she sat.

"Wow... I never knew that they have this kind of view in this city. It's just... wow." Sakura commented as she looked out the city view. Itachi sat back and admired her dazed expression with a hint of a smirk. "If you're impressed by the view, then I can't wait for you to taste the food."

Sakura turned to look at him with a raised brow. "There's food?" She asked and his smirk widened as he snapped his fingers and people wearing butler outfits suddenly appeared and served their food. Her eyes widened as they set down steaming dishes of her favourite food. "Wow... I-...Thank you." Sakura stuttered and blushed as Itachi motioned for her to dig in. Her stomach rumbled and she quickly said prayer before biting into the food set before her.

Hours passed of them just eating and talking. Well, Sakura mostly talked and gobbled down the food while Itachi gave her a smirk once in a while as he ate slowly. After they both finished, Itachi grabbed Sakura's chin and wiped away a bit of rice stuck on her cheek. "Hey! I still haven't forgiven you about the whole engaged thing!" Sakura glared at him and crossed her arms across her chest.

Itachi leaned his head to the side before standing up before her. "Then why don't we make it real then?" Sakura gaped at him as he suddenly made her stand and look at the view. "Haruno Sakura, you will make a very beautiful wife. You are strong-willed and wise. Our relationship might not be as romantic and I might not be as sweet but bear with me a little more and I won't make you regret your decision." Suddenly, the night sky is lit up by fireworks and it spelt the words 'Be my other half' making half the girls in the city out with their boyfriends go crazy saying yes.

Sakura felt weak on the knees and leaned back into Itachi's embrace. Her eyes watered as she turned around to look at him in the eyes. "I..." She bit her lips and looked down. "I can't I'm sorry but I have to find my parents' murderers. I can't have this distraction right now." She glanced at him and saw Itachi's mask is back on. Whatever compassion he showed her during their time together seemed to get swallowed by his hard mask.

He sighed. "I understand." Itachi simply said as he turned around and walked away towards his car, leaving Sakura shivering alone in the midnight breeze. She watched his retreating figure and felt her heart break a little. "I'm sorry..." She muttered as she sat down on the dirt. "I'm sorry..." Once she saw that Itachi left her alone, she buried her face on her hands and let out the tears.

"I'm sorry... But I love you too much and I'm afraid I might forget my parents if I say yes." Sakura muttered to herself as she sobbed hard on her hands. The air seemed to grow colder and for the first time since Itachi rescued her, she felt that she really is alone in the world.


End file.
